Delayed Reactions
by Oceanic815
Summary: Chloe's new science teacher is not who he says he is. Chlark. R&R. Chlark!. I need at least ten reviews to continue...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Smallville**

**Hey guys! thank you for reading! please review! i would really appreciate any constructive critisism : )**

**Shout out to JateSkateFate for Mr Jensens name : P**

* * *

Chloe walked into the science room. She was late; really late. 

"Your Late" , Mr. Jensen said as Chloe took her seat. 

"I know," she said with a hint of guilt in her voice. 

"Where were you?" he asked calmly. 

Chloe had to make up a lie quickly. She wasn't that bad at it, she had gotten pretty good, after all she had been covering up for Clark all this time. "I **had **to finish something up at the torch, and I was on a deadline…" 

"I'll let go this time," he said smiling at her. Mr. Jensen really had never had a problem with anybody being late. He particularly liked Chloe. Mr. Jensen was their new science teacher. He was young, and _very_ attractive. Let's just say when he was teaching he had **all** of the girls' attention... even a few guys. 

"Thank you," she replied quickly. Class would be over soon, at least she would have to deal with Mr. Jensen anymore he had been creeping her out lately. Not a big deal. The bell rang, which meant class was over. She walked outside of the classroom and saw that Clark was waiting for her. 

He threw her into a hug. "I missed you those twenty minutes…" he whispered in her ear. 

"I bet you did," she said back. They walked hand in hand down the hallway. 

When they walked down the hallway, Lana walked right up to Clark, ignoring Chloe. "Clark, could you help me with my math homework?" She asked batting her eye lashes a little. "Well, actually, _Lana,_" he said emphasizing Lana's name. "I am going out with Chloe tonight," he said looking down at Chloe with the biggest smile on his face. You could probably have seen his smile from miles away. 

"Well, maybe you'll be free next time," she said with a very, very fake smile. It was the fakest smile that Chloe had ever seen. Chloe smiled at Lana. "Sorry," she said shrugging her shoulders. Even though she had nothing to be sorry about. Now Lana knows how she used to feel. Lana rolled her eyes at Chloe as she walked away. 

Pete caught up with them in the hallway, he jumped in front of them and put to hand out to make them stop. 

"Hey, Lovers!" Pete said raising an eyebrow at their hands. 

"Hey, Man!" Clark said. Chloe just smiled. 

Pete turned his attention to Chloe. "Okay, so Chloe, I think I might have some wall of weird material for you." 

"Alright…Shoot…" she replied. 

"So, I was in the bathroom…" he started

"I hate to rain on your parade Pete, but I don't think using the bathroom usually gets a spot on my wall." She said laughing, also interrupting him. 

"Let me finish!" he exclaimed. "As I was saying I was in the bathroom, I was in the bathroom, and Mr. Jensen was in the stall next to me. He was the only other one in there but I heard a woman's voice, so at first I was thinking, _Wow, Mr. Jensen and a lady in the bathroom, that's fierce!", _but when I was washing my hands, he walked out alone. 

"That may be weird Pete, but I really don't think Mr. Jensen is going all Norman Bates on us." Clark said. 

Pete looked at him confused, "Norman who?" 

"Oh, come on! You've never seen Psycho! You know…" he uttered the theme music from the shower scene, but when Pete still didn't know what he was talking about he put his hand behind his head and looked at the ground. 

"Anyway…" Chloe said. "I'm not gonna start jumping to any conclusions yet." 

Clark coughed "Like you usually do.." Clark coughed again. 

"Hey!" she said hitting him playfully. Clark laughed. 

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to lovebirds alone, don't forget to keep an eye on Mr. Jensen" Pete said. 

"I wont." Chloe said. 

"Well, what do ya say, we go to my house, have some "Fun" , and then head to the talon for some coffee after?" he said hugging her.

"I actually have a deadline, so I need to hit the torch before I hit anywhere else…" Chloe told him. 

There was a silence. "Okay?" she asked him.

"Okay…" Clark frowned. He looked like a child deprived from candy.

Chloe laughed. "Ill be at your house in an hour." 

"Do you really have to go?" Clark said wrapping his hands around her waist. 

"Yes I really do , God Clark, you make goodbyes very difficult." she said as she smiled. 

She started down one way of the hallway Clark the other. He really hated being away from her, and Lana always bothered him when Chloe wasn't there. Lana was trying to steal him, and both He and Chloe knew it. 

Chloe had decided to tell her off, mention all her flaws, and throw a couple unmentionable names in there, but she just didn't know when. Although, she knew when the time came, shed know it. 

Clark drove to school today, it just wasn't normal for him to be getting to school before the bus did, when he left after it. He always "walked" everywhere anyway. So he got home in about tem minutes. 

Chloe stepped into the Torch office. She always loved writing for basically "her" paper, but today it was a big hassle. She was doing her work fast, she wasn't rushing, only trying to get it done. 

Out of nowhere she heard a man and a woman fighting. She waited a minute, and then when she still heard them she went to go see what all the commotion was about. When she looked out the door all she saw was Mr. Jensen walking down the hallway. Chloe made a confused face and walked back into the torch. 

She sat back down and finished her work. She had pretty much forgotten about the man and the woman fighting, she figured they had just left. "Yes, I can finally get out of here" Chloe whispered to herself as she walked out of Smallville High. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry this Chapter is sooo very short... _**

* * *

She got into her car and drove off, heading for the Kent farm.

Clark sat on the porch, ecstatic, when he saw Chloe's car pull into the driveway. He super sped to her.

"Miss Sullivan" he said holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his as the walked towards the house. Clark walked ahead Chloe a little bit behind. Her cell phone rang and they both stopped. Clark waiting to see who it was. He gave Chloe a questioning look. His facial expressions were asking her who it was. She shrugged her shoulders.  
_He's so cute… God… would he stop looking at me like that. _Chloe winked at Clark as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is that a question?" the voice on the other line said.

" No." Chloe said laughing. "…but who is this?"

" This is Mr. Jensen" he said laughing.

"Oh, hi?" Chloe said awkwardly.

"Well, I just called to tell you that you aren't doing so well in science."

"I'm not? I just got a 90 on my last test?" Chloe persisted.

"Your homework hasn't been at its best Chloe… I think you should come in for some extra help…"

"Okay, well can I talk about this tomorrow with you I'm actually in the middle of talking with someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Mr. Jensen said apologetically. "Yes, tomorrow would be perfect, bye."

"Bye…" Chloe responded hanging up her phone.

Chloe was confused, how did Mr. Jensen get her number anyway.

_Oh well… _she thought.

"Who was that?" Clark asked.

"Mr. Jensen" she said calmly.

Clark raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she said truly innocently. "All he said is he thought I needed some extra help…" she exclaimed.

Clark raised his eyebrow even higher. Chloe pushed him along as he started to laugh. They went into the house.

"Okay.." Clark said clapping his hands together. "Can we go to the talon now?" he asked pleadingly.

"Yes!" she said laughing.

"We are taking the truck, I cant be seen in that buggy of your's! Everyone will think I'm gay!" Clark said fooling around.

"Fine!" Chloe responded. "There are guys that drive buggies!" she exclaimed as they hopped into the truck.

Clark paused while starting the car. "Name one guy that you know that drives a buggy…" Chloe was stumped. "My point exactly" He said as he backed the car out of the driveway.

They arrived at the talon a little later. Lois walked out from the back door of the talon. Lois gave a hug to both Chloe and Clark. Lana came out of the back doors a few moments after Lois did and both Clark and Chloe turned away.

"Whoa, talk about the cold shoulder routine, huh?" Lois said.

"Well, she's just been, well, you know, "Lana" lately, and me and Chloe don't need to deal with her right now" Clark told Lois.

"Her obsession with doing "homework" with Clark isn't helping much either" Chloe commented.

"Okay…… well u guys want anything or…" she started.

"No" they both said at the same time.

"We gonna head off.." Clark said

"Yeah, Ill see you later Lo" Chloe said walking away.

Lana threw her head back as Chloe and Clark walked hand in hand out of the talon. _Do they always have to hold hands? _Lana thought to herself. She sighed.

Chloe and Clark were driving on the road. At every red light they would lean in for a kiss, sometimes they wouldn't notice it turned green and everyone would start beeping at them. Everyone they knew could tell they were in love. It was way to easy to see, they definitely were not trying to hide it and Mr. Jensen could tell too.

* * *

**_I really hope you guys enjoyed this.. D Review!! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Review and Tell me what you think!_

_JateSkateFate815: Finally updated! just for you!! LOL _

Clark dropped Chloe home.

Anytime they were together it seemed as if they were glued, they could let go, but they did not want to.

Chloe tried getting out of the car but Clark held her hand tightly.

The way he couldn't let go of her, wasn't creepy, it was cute.

They were inseparable.

When Clark finally let go, he made sure Chloe got in the house and then drove away. Chloe realized she had forgotten to get the mail so she went back outside to get it. It had started raining it also had gotten dark and foggy.

She couldn't really see that well. She opened the mailbox when headlights shown through the fog, coming her way.

She thought it might be Clark so she waited for the car to get close. It wasn't Clark's car; it was a Mustang, red with black stripes.

As soon as Chloe saw the license plate, she knew it was Mr. Jensen's car. She had done her research, that's why she knew the license plate number. Mr. Jensen got out of the car.

"Why are you here?" Chloe asked. She still hadn't seen his face yet. She hadn't meant to sound so snobby.

"Is something wrong? Sounds like you don't want me to be here." Mr. Jensen responded.

"No, I don't mind I guess… I was just wondering, I wasn't really expecting company tonight." Chloe explained.

More like, she didn't expect her science teacher to show up at her house at 11:00 at night. Weird. Chloe grabbed what mail was in the mailbox and shut it. Mr. Jensen walked towards her.

Chloe just stood there.

She couldn't help but check him out. His jeans were tight, but not a gay tight, a sexy tight. His white oxford shirt made his look classy but not dressy. His hair came up into a flip at the front, not Chloe's favorite hairstyle on a guy, but he wore it well.

He is not your typical teacher, she thought to herself.

"I found this in the science room" Mr. Jensen said handed Chloe her science book. " I think you must have forgotten we have a big test tomorrow. I saw that you were having fun with Mr. Kent, maybe a little too much fun if you ask me…" Mr. Jensen told Chloe, he tried to finish but she interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said with enough attitude in her voice to make Mr. Jensen mix up his words but not too much to make him mad.

"I-I- um… was just saying you shouldn't be having too much fun on a school night you know… it much better to study" Mr. Jensen said fumbling with his words.

"Okay, then. Well, since you want me to study so very badly I'm going to head inside and study till I cant anymore. Okay? I will see you in class tomorrow Mr. Jensen." Chloe said walking backwards toward her house.

"That you will, my dear, that you will. Goodbye, Miss Sullivan." Mr. Jensen said turning to get into his car.

"Bye" Chloe called after him.

Chloe walked in the door, she didn't really know what to think of what had just happened.

She wasn't sure if she should tell Clark or not. He would go insane if he found out. Things might be better if he didn't know.

She would sleep on it. See what tomorrow brings, she thought. Chloe turned down her bed, and hopped inside.

She still hadn't heard Mr. Jensen's car pull away yet, but why would he still be there.

She went to sleep, forgetting to study. She knew all the material anyway. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Sweet dreams, Chloe, Sweet dreams…" Mr. Jensen said to himself as he drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chappie! Have fun reading. **

**_Review!! PLEASE!!_**

Chloe woke up and went through her normal routine. She threw her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her keys, and walked out the front door. She looked down and there was a rose with a note attached to it on the front step.

"I love you more than words can say. Love, Clark"

Chloe smiled. She suddenly realized what had happened last night, she hadn't even thought about it. She decided to herself, right then and there, she wouldn't tell Clark, unless something happened again.

She arrived at school a little early, because she remembered Mr. Jensen had wanted to talk to her about extra help. She knocked on room 109, the science room. She heard fighting in there, and thought maybe she should see what was going on. As soon as her hand reached the doorknob Mr. Jensen opened the door. It startled her.

"Chloe did I startle you?" Mr. Jensen asked urgently.

"No, I'm fine" she replied hastily.

"Here so early?" he said shrugging his shoulders motioning her to come in.

"Well, I had remembered that you wanted to talk to me about staying after school, so I thought id come and see you about that." Chloe said explaining why she had come early.

"Oh, yes indeed, yes indeed." Mr. Jensen said.

Wow, for someone who is so young, he sure talks like an old professor, Chloe thought.

"Would you like to stay after today, it's the best day for me, but if u cant do it today, that is perfectly alright, I'll make time for you…" Mr. Jensen told Chloe.

Ill make time for you? What did that mean? Chloe asked herself.

"Oh, thank you, but today is fine, around 3 right? I'll leave at, say… 4 because we are only working on homework so it shouldn't take that long… right?" Chloe asked.

Mr. Jensen was either staring at something behind her or he was staring straight at her. She knew there wasn't anything that interesting behind her, so she knew he was staring at her.

"Right?" she repeated.

"Oh-what? Sorry I got a little distracted." He said calmly.

"We can start at 3:00 and end at 4:00?" Chloe asked for the third time.

"Oh yes that will be fine, it might be a little longer so plan on staying till at least 4:45…okay?"

"Okay…" Chloe said leaving the room.

"Wait! Chloe did you study for your science test?" Mr. Jensen asked smiling.

"Of course I did!" she said smiling back and lying. Whoa, hold on, had she just "flirted" with Mr. Jensen? She really needed to not do that again. The first school bell rang about 20 minutes later. Chloe had gone to the Torch to do something and was typing ferociously when Clark came into the room.

"Hey Sweetie!" He said smiling. Chloe got up from her typing frenzy and hugged him. It was a short hug, short and sweet though.

"Hi, Clark…" Chloe said, no terms of endearment today she thought.

"What did you do last night? I know you didn't go right to bed.' Clark said.

"Your right I didn't…" Chloe replied.

Clark had a confused look on his face he didn't know why Chloe was being so-so- not like Chloe.

"Are you okay Chloe? You don't seem like it…" Clark asked her.

"No, I'm fine baby" There came the terms of endearment. "I just have to stay after school today and I'm dreading it, because I won't be with you.' She said smiling.

"You're cute, ill meet you at 5:oo for coffee at the Talon, Okay?" Clark asked.

"Hopefully, Lana's off at 5:oo…"

"Is Lana ever off duty when I'm there?" Clark asked laughing.

"Good Point" Chloe said shaking a finger at him.

"See you at five…" Clark.

"That you will" Chloe responded. Whoa, NO Mr. Jensen vocabulary. Chloe repeated to herself in her mind.

The school day went by fast. Chloe just went to her classes, all in a daze. She wasn't even thinking really just doing what she had to do, until school ended. In History class she realized she wasn't leaving this prison until 4:45. It bothered that on top of staying after it was with Mr. Jensen, her hot really creepy teacher. Before she knew it she was walking to the science room ready to get some "extra help". There was no sign of Mr. Jensen in there so Chloe sat down and started working on her homework. Chloe heard a rustle under the desk. She went to go see what it was.

"Mr. Jensen?" Chloe asked he was in a ball under the desk. He looked up his face wet with tears.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked him crouching down closer to him, he didn't answer all he did he just looked at her and then finally said.

"Do I look like I'm okay!"

"No, you don't" Chloe snapped back. "What happened, and why are you under your desk?" She said pulling him out from under it and passing him a tissue.

"You should come tomorrow, Miss Sullivan…" Mr. Jensen said.

"I think so too" she responded as she was pushed out of the classroom. The door slammed after her and she walked out of the school doors. She hopped in her car and went to meet Clark. Better early than never. That was weird, she thought to herself.

* * *

Tell Me What You Think!!


End file.
